For You
by Shin Hye Won
Summary: Chanyeol sungguh sangat ingin pergi menyusul ayahnya, apalagi disaat dia tak sengaja terjatuh kedalam sungai. Tapi dirinya malah terbawa kembali ke ratusan tahun lalu/CHANBAEK/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**For You**

Author : Shin Hyewon

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : find it on story

Genre : fantasy, romance, drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi, boys love, bl, boyxboy, typo(s), dldr

Disclaimer : Exo dan cast lain milik agensi dan ortu mereka, cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama 'Moon Lovers' dan ada beberapa adegan yg mirip, tapi inti dari cerita ini benar berbeda dengan dramanya

Lenght : chaptered

Summary :

Chanyeol sungguh sangat ingin pergi menyusul ayahnya, apalagi disaat dia tak sengaja terjatuh kedalam sungai. Tapi dirinya malah terbawa kembali ke ratusan tahun lalu/CHANBAEK/Yaoi

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sadly Life**

* * *

"maaf, tapi kau harus dipecat"

Chanyeol yang daritadi hanya menunduk kini sepenuhnya mendongak dengan mata yang menatap tak percaya kepada –calon mantan- bosnya yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Sungguh, saat ini Chanyeol merasa sangat panik, frustasi, marah bercampur sekaligus.

"a-apa? tapi ini bukan kesalahanku, aku tidak melakukan apapun, kumohon"

"tidak apalagi Chanyeol-ssi? Semuanya sudah terbukti bahwa kau yang sudah melakukan korupsi di supermarketku ini, bersyukurlah aku tidak menyerahkanmu kepada polisi"

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin meninju wajah tua –calon mantan- bosnya. Pak tua itu sungguh keterlaluan, dia bahkan tidak terjun(?) langsung ke penyelidikan untuk kasus ini, dan sekarang dengan seenaknya dia mengatakan jika Chanyeol bersalah dan dipecat. Dan juga sebenarnya ini hanyalah korupsi kecil yang tidak akan mungkin merugikan supermarket besar ini, dan yang terpenting, BUKAN CHANYEOL PELAKUNYA.

"tapi-"

"sudahlah Chanyeol-ssi, kau sudah resmi dipecat sekarang, pergilah atau kau akan kuserahkan kepada polisi"

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian dia mengangguk dengan sangat tak ikhlas. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol merasa sangat marah dengan semua pem-fitnahan ini, setiap bekerja dia selalu bekerja dengan benar berusaha tanpa ada melakukan kesalahan dan bos nya tahu itu, tapi sejak masuknya si bule berambut silver menyebalkan, atau bisa disebut Willis Oh –dia adalah keturunan Korea-Perancis, yang tidak tahu kenapa sangat suka mengganggu –hm lebih tepatnya sangat membenci Chanyeol. Dia selalu membuat Chanyeol mengalami kesialan hampir setiap hari sejak 4 bulan yang lalu manusia menyebalkan itu masuk bekerja di supermarket ini.

Dimulai dari menumpahkan air bekas pel dilantai tempat Chanyeol akan melewatinya dengan 1 box besar apel dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol harus dirawat dirumah sakit karna tulang kakinya yang tertimpa box kayu berat itu, kemudian mengacak harga barang yang sudah disusun Chanyeol hingga membuat gaji Chanyeol dipotong, memakan makanan yang di supermarket dan menunduh Chanyeol yang memakannya, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal gila yang dia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol. Walaupun seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah membalasnya dan hanya membiarkannya –karena Chanyeol sering diperlakukan seperti itu saat masih di bangku sekolahan,bahkan lebih parah-, meski begitu Chanyeol sungguh ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti itu kepadanya, karena seingatnya dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun kepada orang lain selama ini.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napasnya berat setelah keluar dari ruangan –mantan- bosnya. Dia berjalan dengan gontai menuju lokernya. Kadang dia merasa sangat bodoh disaat seperti ini, dia selalu ditindas tanpa alasan yang membuat dia terkadang sangat menderita.

"hey, selamat atas dipecatnya dirimu"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti mendenger suara menyebalkan yang sangat dikenalinya selama 4bulan ini. Emosi Chanyeol sedikit tersulut mendenger nada ejekan dari Willis, tapi dengan cepat dia menepis emosinya. Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke Willis dengan sinis, dan dia bisa melihat senyum miring tercetak dibibir sialannya itu. Chanyeol mencoba tidak perduli dengan kembali berjalan, tapi belum 3 langkah, Chanyeol kembali dihentikan olehnya lagi.

"apa kau akan korupsi lagi di tempat lain lagi?"

"bukan aku pelakunya sialan!"

Willis tertawa mengejek dan hal itu sangat sangat menyulut emosi Chanyeol.

 _BRAK_

Suara pintu berdebum terdengar keras dikarenakan Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja Willis dan menekannya(?) ke pintu gudang.

"wah akhirnya aku melihatmu marah"

Willis masih tetap tersenyum miring walaupun kerah kemeja nya ditarik kuat oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit menggeram.

"apa maumu brengsek?"

"apa mauku?"

Mereka terdiam sesaat dan selama kurang lebih 1menit hanya terdengar deru nafas mereka berdua yang memburu karna emosi.

"katakan brengsek!" Chanyeol kembali mencengkram kerah kemeja Willis lebih erat karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Willis.

"JAUHI LUHAN SIALAN!" Willis berteriak dan langsung menyerang balik Chanyeol dengan memberi bogem(?) mentah ke wajah Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol tersungkur. Dan Chanyeol yang terkejut hanya terdiam, tidak, Chanyeol tidak terkejut dengan teriakan Willis, tapi dia terkejut dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Willis. Luhan? Pria China yang berwajah cantik itu? Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah mendekati Luhan sama sekali, Luhan lah yang –akhir akhir ini sering menemui dia hanya untuk beberapa alasan aneh dan Chanyeol yang tidak tahu kenapa juga meng-iya-kan saja. Tapi sungguh Chanyeol tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadap Luhan.

"L-Luhan kekasihmu-akh ?" Chanyeol meringis merasakan sudut bibir nya yang –sepertinya robek itu

"dan kau ingin merebut dia dari ku bajingan?" Willis kembali menarik Chanyeol hingga berdiri dan memberi beberapa kali tinjuan diwajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam tak membalas.

 _BUGH_

 _BUGH_

 _BUGH_

 _BUGH_

"sekarang kau merasakan bukan rasa sakit saat aku melihat Luhan yang selalu menolak ajakkan ku hanya untuk bertemu dirimu?" ujar Willis yang masih mencengkram kuat kerah baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak mampu menjawab lagi, dia merasa sudah sekarat.

 _BUGH_

 _BRUK_

Sehun menjatuhkan Chanyeol begitu saja setelah memberikan pukulan terakhirnya diwajah Chanyeol yang sudah penuh lebam dan luka. Setelah menjatuhkan Chanyeol dilantai, Sehun masih melanjutkannya dengan menginjak kaki Chanyeol yang sempat patah dengan kuat.

"ARGGHHHHH"

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Chanyeol tidak kuat menahan, sungguh menyakitkan, kakinya terasa mati rasa. Dia memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol akan sangat senang jika Tuhan mengambil nyawa nya saat itu juga, toh dia merasa sudah cukup penderitaannya selama ini.

"Denger brengsek, jika aku melihat kau masih mendekati kekasihku, _Je vais vous assurer que vous allez mourir_!" Willis mengucapkan peringatannya dengan bahasa Prancis yang fasih dan Chanyeol yang setengah sadar itu masih cukup beruntung karena pernah belajar bahasa asing, _akan kupastikan kau akan mati_. Willis menginjak kakinya sekali lagi lebih keras yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dan mengerang lirih karena tak mampu mengeluarkan suara lagi

"akhh"

"ingat itu!"

Willis melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari lorong itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbaring sekarat dilantai. Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Perlahan dia menutup matanya dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Kemudian semuanya terasa gelap.

Chanyeol pingsan.

* * *

 **For You**

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun saat mendengar suara bising disekitarnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

" _dimana ini?"_

Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat tangannya perlahan ke kepalanya dan memijit pelan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menginterupsi(?) kegiatannya

"oh? Kau sudah sadar rupanya"

Chanyeol mengarahkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Ternyata itu Nam Joohyuk, satpam disupermarket tempat dia bekerja –dulu. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling nya, ada beberapa orang yang terbaring di brankar(?) rumah sakit disebelah kira ataupun kanannya. Sudah dipastikan jika sekarang dia berada dirumah sakit. Tapi kenapa dia bisa disini? Chanyeol sedikit lupa.

"uhm, k-kenapa saya bisa disini?"

"kau tidak ingat? Tadi saat saya akan pergi mengunci gudang, saya melihatmu pingsan di lorong gudang dengan penuh luka, jadinya saya membawamu kerumah sakit" jelas satpam itu.

Chanyeol langsung teringat jika tadi dia sehabis berkelahi –sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut begitu karna dirinya tidak memukul sama sekali- dengan Willis Oh. Chanyeol berpikir kenapa Tuhan tidak mencabut nyawa nya saat itu juga?

"hey kau melamun" Chanyeol tersentak dan reflek memandang Joohyuk

"ah tidak"

"sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Joohyuk sambil melirik luka diwajah Chanyeol dan juga kakinya yang diperban

"a-ah itu, aku ada sedikit masalah, s-saya , uhm, ada masalah" Chanyeol gelagapan menjawab pertanyaannya itu, karena tidak mungkin dia berkata jika Willis lah yang membuat dia seperti ini dan karena apa Willis melakukan ini.

Joohyuk yang mengerti dengan jawabannya Chanyeol hanya berkata "baiklah, tidak perlu dijelaskan jika tidak ingin" sambil menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung.

"ngomong-ngomong saya membawa barang-barang mu yang ada dilokermu, tak apa kan? Lagian saya dengar kau, uhm, di..pecat?" ucap Joohyuk yang memelan diakhir dengan hati-hati karena takut menyinggung. Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya tersenyum pahit.

"ya, tak apa, terima kasih sudah membawakannya, dan ya, saya memang sudah dipecat tadi"

"ah, maafkan saya, semoga kau bisa cepat menemukan pekerjaan baru" ujar Joohyuk sambil tersenyum menyemangati.

"ya, terima kasih Joohyuk-sshi. Dan ohya, saya minta maaf dan juga berterima kasih karna kau telah repot membawaku ke rumah sakit, dan uhm, berapa biaya administrasinya? Saya akan menggantinya sekarang" Chanyeol mencoba bangun dan meraih tas yang berada dinakas sebelahnaya, tapi dihentikan Joohyuk

"sudahlah, untuk urusan itu nanti saja Chanyeol-sshi, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu" Chanyeol pun kembali terbaring dan tersenyum canggung –lagi.

"tapi-"

"tak apa, nanti saja" Joohyuk tersenyum tulus kepada Chanyeol

"ah terima kasih banyak Joohyuk-sshi, saya benar-benar berhutang kepadamu, setelah ini saya berjanji akan langsung menggantinya" Chanyeol berucap sambil bangun dari kasur dan duduk sambil membungkuk berkali-kali kepada Joohyuk

"sama-sama Chanyeol-sshi, senang bisa membantumu" Chanyeol merasa bersyukur masih ada orang yang perduli kepadanya

"sekali lagi terima kasih" Chanyeol membungkuk hormat –walaupun sedang duduk

"ya, jangan sungkan Chanyeol-sshi" Joohyuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersenyum

"sudah jam 9, saya harus segera pulang, istri ku pasti sudah menunggu" ujar Joohyuk sambil melirik jam yang ada di ruangan

"ah baiklah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada bersalah

"tak apa. Saya pulang dulu Chanyeol-sshi, semoga cepat sembuh, besok saya akan datang kembali jika sempat"

"ya, terima kasih Joohyuk-sshi, hati-hati dijalan"

Setelah Joohyuk berlalu dari ruangan. Chanyeol melirik kakinya yang diperban dan menghela napasnya lelah. Kemudian dia melihat kekanan kekirinya, pasien yang satu ruangan dengannya sudah tertidur semua. Chanyeol meraih tas yang ada dinakas sampingnya dan membuka tasnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian melihat kearah kaca ponselnya, dia melihat wajahnya yang penuh luka lebam, dan menghela napas –lagi.

" _kenapa harus selalu seperti ini?"_ batin Chanyeol dengan mirisnya

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat sial, dia difitnah tanpa bukti, dipecat dari pekerjaan satu-satunya, dan dipukuli hingga seperti ini. Chanyeol menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena masih ada yang ingin menolong saat dia pingsan dilorong gudang tadi, jika tidak, mungkin dia akan benar tewas disana dan menjadi penunggu dilorong itu –abaikan ini.

" _aku akan membayar semuanya kepada Joohyuk-sshi besok"_

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa berhutang kepada Joohyuk, dan kemudian dia mengambil dompet dari tasnya. Tapi sebelum membukanya, tiba-tiba dia merasa melupakan sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia meraih ponselnya dan membukanya untuk melihat tanggal hari ini.

26 September 2016

"sialan" Chanyeol mengumpat tanpa sadar. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah akhir bulan, dimana dia biasanya hanya akan makan sekali dalam sehari atau tidak makan jika tidak terlalu lapar karena uangnya yang sangat terbatas –walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol memang sehari-hari hanya makan sekali atau dua kali jika dia memiliki uang sedikit lebih banyak, dan bulan lalu gajinya dipotong setengah karena salah menyusun harga barang –semua ini ulah Willis, dan yang terakhir, Chanyeol dipecat disaat akhir seperti ini yang sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan dibayar bulan ini apalagi dia dipecat dengan tuduhan korupsi. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka dompetnya, dan benar saja, didalam dompetnya hanya terdapat beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli mie instan untuk persediaan beberapa hari.

"ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" ucap Chanyeol lirih

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa menit. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengemas semua barangnya dan mencabut selang infusnya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan kakinya kelantai dan mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan tiang infus

"shh ughh"

Chanyeol mendesis sakit saat dia berhasil berdiri. Setelah memakai sepatunya, Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan tertatih menahan sakit dikakinya. Setelah sampai dibagian resepsionis *aku gatau namanya apa kalau yang dirs:v*, Chanyeol bertanya kepada perawat yang bertugas disana berapa semua biaya administrasinya dan Chanyeol sangat bersyukur ternyata uangnya cukup untuk mengganti uang Joohyuk, kemudian dia menitipkan uangnya disana dan memberi cacatan kecil berupa ucapan terima kasih kepada Joohyuk. Setelah itu, dia pergi keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

* * *

 **For You**

* * *

"huftt"

Entah keberapa kalinya Chanyeol menghela napasnya hari ini.

Chanyeol berdiri diatas jembatan sambil sesekali meminum soda yang tadi dia beli dengan sisa uangnya. Dia termenung memandangi bulan yang terlihat gelap malam ini.

Dulu, Chanyeol memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. Kedua orang tua nya sangat menyayangi dirinya. Keluarganya juga termasuk keluarga yang mampu, karena ayahnya mempunyai sebuah pabrik tekstil. Mereka hidup dengan bahagia. Tetapi disaat Chanyeol menginjak usia 7 tahun, semua nya perlahan sirna dikarenakan ibunya yang ketahuan berselingkuh dengan sahabat terbaik ayahnya. Ibunya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan ayahnya, hal itu membuat ayahnya sangat kecewa dan sedih. Chanyeol kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menangis karena ibunya pergi dan tidak pernah kembali. Perlahan keadaan pabrik menjadi kacau dan tidak terkontrol karena ayah Chanyeol yang selalu menghabiskan uang pabrik untuk bermain judi. Lama-kelamaan uang yang dihasilkan dari pabrik mulai habis dan pada saat Chanyeol berumur 12 tahun, pabrik tekstil itu bangkrut. Bertepatan saat itu juga, ayah Chanyeol divonis(?) mengalami depresi yang disebabkan karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat penenang, hingga harus dirawat ditempat rehabilitas.

Mulai saat itu, Chanyeol yang sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi berusaha mencari uang untuk hidupnya sendiri dan juga ayahnya dengan bekerja sampingan seperti menjadi pelayan atau tukang bersih-bersih. Chanyeol masuk ke JHS dengan uang hasil tabungannya dulu. Chanyeol sering dibully disekolahnya dikarenakan dirinya yang pendiam dan juga termasuk siswa yang tidak mampu, tapi Chanyeol berusaha tidak memperdulikan semua itu dengan belajar keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke SHS.

Setelah 3tahun usahanya belajar di tingkat JHS, akhirnya Chanyeol lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan dan mendapatkan beasiswa bersekolah disalah satu SHS elit di Seoul. Dan setelah masuk SHS, penderitaan Chanyeol semakin menambah. Pembully-an nya lebih parah daripada saat JHS, bahkan Chanyeol pernah hampir tenggelam dikolam renang sekolahnya karena sengaja didorong oleh siswa-siswa yang membully-nya. Meski begitu, Chanyeol hanya diam dan tak membalas, karena dia tahu jika dia membalas, akan ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Lama-kelamaan Chanyeol pun terbiasa dengan pembully-an itu. Chanyeol tak pernah menangis untuk semua perlakuan buruk yang didapatkannya itu.

Sampai di suatu hari menjelang ujian kelulusan. Ayah Chanyeol dinyatakan meninggal karena overdosis obat penenang yang dibawa secara diam-diam, dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menangis setelah menginjak usia remaja. Dihari ujian kelulusannya, pikiran Chanyeol hanya berisi tentang ayahnya, hal itu membuat nilainya menurun dan hanya lulus tanpa beasiswa ke universitas.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan semua itu lagi sejak ayahnya meninggal. Dirinya berdiam diri selama 3bulan lebih setelah kelulusannya karena ayahnya, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan mulai kembali menjalani kehidupannya sendirian. Bekerja sana-sini untuk membayar sewa apartemen kumuhnya dan makan sehari-hari, sampai akhirnya dia menetap bekerja disalah satu supermarket dengan gaji yang sedikit lebih banyak dari tempat-tempat dulu dia bekerja. Tapi sepertinya kesialannya tak pernah berakhir, hingga disinilah dia, dipecat karena tuduhan yang tak pernah dia lakukan dan parahnya semua ini terjadi karena hal konyol yang bernama 'cinta'.

.

 _Gluk gluk gluk_

Chanyeol meminum sodanya sembari memperhatikan cahaya bulan yang semakin gelap.

" _kenapa bulan malam ini sangat gelap?"_

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menge-check jam

23:54

"ah sudah hampir tengah malam" guman Chanyeol pelan

Chanyeol memperhatikan wallpaper di ponselnya, foto dia dengan mendiang ayahnya saat masih berada direhabilitas. Chanyeol tersenyum sedih sambil mengelus foto ayahnya itu.

"aku merindukanmu ayah"

Selama beberapa saat Chanyeol terhayut dalam memperhatikan wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum dalam foto itu.

 _AKK AKK AKK AKK_ *sound effect gagalXD*

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara burung gagak yang terdengar sangat keras. Chanyeol sangat terkejut hingga ponsel yang berada ditangannya lepas dan terjatuh kedalam sungai.

"PONSELKU!"

 _BYURRR_

* * *

 **For You**

* * *

00:00

Chanyeol jatuh kedalam sungai. Sungai yang dalam. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berenang.

Chanyeol berusaha naik kepermukaan, tapi tubuhnya terasa ditarik kebawah. Chanyeol mencoba lagi, tapi dia mulai kehabisan napas.

 _gluk gluk_

Air perlahan memasuki tubuhnya.

" _Tuhan"_

Tubuh Chanyeol perlahan melemas dan akhirnya dia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam semakin dalam.

 _"jebal, ambil aku sekarang juga"_

 _"biarkan aku bertemu ayahku"_

" _jebal"_

Mata Chanyeol masih terbuka, dan dia melihat keatas. Dan tepat diatas sana, bulan bersinar sangat terang.

" _itukah pintuku?"_

Tubuhnya terasa ringan terjatuh semakin dalam.

Perlahan mata Chanyeol tertutup.

" _selamat tinggal dunia"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

HOLAA!

Setelah sekian lama aku hiatus, aku kembali lagi dengan hal baru.

Heyhey, untuk pertama kalinya aku post ff buatanku dengan pd :v ya tapi, ini terinspirasi dari dramanya ByunBaek, Moon Lovers, Dan juga ada adegan yang mirip dengan yang didalam drama heheehhe. Tapi percayalah(?) jalan ceritanya beda dari jalan cerita Moon Lovers. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bikin yaoi, jd harap maklumin kalau di next chp sdikit kaku. Ngomong" ByunBaek baru muncul di chp depan :D

Last, kalau para readers mau next, silakan isi kolom review yang kosong bolong itu oke? kkkkk

x.o.x.o

Hyewon


	2. Chapter 2

**For You**

Author : Shin Hyewon

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : find it on story

Genre : romance, drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi, boys love, bl, boyxboy, typo(s), dldr

Disclaimer : Exo dan cast lain milik agensi dan ortu mereka, cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama 'Moon Lovers' dan ada beberapa adegan yg mirip, tapi inti dari cerita ini benar berbeda dengan dramanya

Lenght : chaptered

Summary :

Chanyeol sungguh sangat ingin pergi menyusul ayahnya, apalagi disaat dia tak sengaja terjatuh kedalam sungai. Tapi dirinya malah terbawa kembali ke ratusan tahun lalu/CHANBAEK/Yaoi

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **What Is This?**

* * *

"eunghh"

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari pagi ini. Perlahan Chanyeol duduk diatas kasurnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam –karena dia masih mengantuk. Dia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke nakas sebelahnya tempat dia menaruh ponselnya. Tapi setelah meraba beberapa saat, Chanyeol merasa heran tak menemukan benda pipih itu dan sontak saja Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

 _DEG_

Jantung Chanyeol terasa berhenti sedetik dikala dia merasakan sebuah keanehan besar setelah membuka matanya. Mata Chanyeol membulat dikala dia melihat isi kamar ini bergaya kamar tradisional Korea jaman kerajaan dulu. Reflek Chanyeol melihat kebawah –kebajunya dan mata bulat nya semakin membesar karena dirinya mengenakan pakaian tradisional khas kerajaan Korea jaman dulu.

"apakah ini surga dalam bentuk baru?" Chanyeol berguman pelan dan mulai berpikir sambil tetap memperhatikan sekitarnya

"atau ini adalah.. neraka dalam bentuk baru?" "ahh tidak tidak, aku tidak mungkin masuk neraka" Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Setelah berpikir sesaat, Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurnya dan berdiri. Dia berjalan perlahan untuk menjelajah ruangan ini.

Chanyeol terkejut disaat dia melihat sebuah guci yang terletak diatas rak. Chanyeol tak asing dengan guci itu karena dulu dia pernah mempelajarinya, guci berwarna putih dan biru yang bermotif bambu bercampur plum, dan guci itu berasal dari kerajaan Joseon diabad ke-15. Chanyeol masih kurang percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dengan perlahan dia mendekati guci itu, kemudian menyentuhnya dengan pelan.

"ini..sungguhan?"

Chanyeol menghadapkan kepalanya kearah lain, dan dia melihat sebuah kaca dimeja kecil. Dia mengambilnya, dan melihat kearah kaca itu, Chanyeol kembali terkejut –lagi untuk kesekian kalinya sejak dia bangun tadi, Chanyeol melihat rambut hitam pendeknya dulu berubah menjadi rambut panjang yang diikat keatas khas laki-laki jaman tradisional dulu *aku gatau sebutannya apa:v*.

"astaga"

Chanyeol meraba rambut dan wajanya, kemudian dia baru menyadari jika luka-luka diwajahnya hilang.

"b-bagaimana bisa?" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya dengan mata yang tetap melihat ke kaca

 _Brak_

"Pangeran- KAU SUDAH SADAR?"

"s-siapa kau?"

"MWO? KAU LUPA SIAPA AKU?"

* * *

 **For You**

* * *

"selamat pagi abeoji!" seru pemuda -mungil dengan semangat kepada ayahnya yang sedang menyesap teh

"selamat pagi Baekhyun-ah" abeojinya terlihat bingung melihat semangat putranya pagi ini

Pemuda itu –Byun Baekhyun namanya, tersenyum kemudian langsung duduk didepan ayahnya dan menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir untuk dirinya.

"kenapa kau terlihat begitu semangat hari ini?" tanya abeoji Baekhyun

"sore nanti pesta pengangkatan itu jadi kan, abeoji?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah bertanya balik kepada ayahnya. Abeojinya mengernyit(?) bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun ini yang biasanya tidak terlalu menyukai pesta kerajaan –Baekhyun bilang membosankan, tapi sejak pesta lampion bulan lalu, Baekhyun selalu bertanya kapan akan ada pesta kerajaan lagi, dan disaat seminggu yang lalu abeojinya berkata akan ada pesta pengangkatan di kerajaan, Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang. Seperti sekarang

"tentu saja" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lebar

"sekarang, jawab pertanyaan abeoji tadi, kenapa kau terlihat semangat untuk pesta kerajaan seperti ini?" nyali Baekhyun –sangat sedikit menciut mendengar pertanyaan abeojinya yang terdengar mengintimidasi(?)

"aku ingin bertemu seseorang disana" jawab Baekhyun cepat dengan –sedikit malu dan dia langsung pura-pura meminum tehnya supaya tidak melihat tatapan tajam dari abeojinya

"siapa itu? Kau tahu bukan kau adalah anak dari seorang penasehat raja, dan kau tentunya masih mengingat nasehat abeoji mu ini, kan?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat mendengar ucapan bertanda peringatan –yang berbahaya dari abeoji nya itu

"tentu aku mengingatnya abeoji"

"dia adalah Kim Yerim"

Dan sekarang abeojinya terlihat sedang berpikir, dan saat abeojinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun memotongnya

"dia adalah putri perdana mentri dari Goryeo" abeojinya diam beberapa saat

"oh, baiklah, terserah kau saja" ucap abeojinya dengan tenang sambil meminum tehnya dan Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lebar

"tapi kau harus tetap mengingat nasehat ku, arrachi?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh putra nya itu

"arrachi!"

* * *

 **For You**

* * *

Aku hanya diam sedari tadi karena dia masih belum mampu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku ini, ditambah lagi tadi masuknya seorang namja berpipi gembil yang sedari tadi mengatakan jika aku sedang menipunya.

"astaga pangeran! Rencana apalagi yang sedang kau jalankan untuk mengelabuiku huh?" nada bicara laki-laki itu terdengar frustasi sekali, padahal aku saja tak mengenal dia sama sekali

"yak, kenapa kau hanya diam saja daritadi pangeran?"

Ah dan satu lagi yang kubingungkan, dia memanggilku 'pangeran'. Astaga bahkan aku hampir menjadi gelandangan jika tidak bekerja dan sekarang ada orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pangeran', ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"YAK!"

Dia berteriak dan aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Reflek aku melihat kearahnya.

"kenapa kau hanya diam saja pangeranku,hm?" aku bisa melihat ekspresi jengkel diwajahnya yang menunggu(?) keterdiamanku. Aku benar-benar bingung harus berbicara apa dikeadaan yang sangat aneh seperti ini.

"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" dia kembali bertanya dengan wajah yang dimajukan hingga tepat berada didepanku, seketika aku menunduk tak berani memandang dia.

"a-aku tidak tahu" akhirnya kuberanikan untuk menjawab dan aku melirik sedikit dari ujung mataku, dia menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya

"berhenti bermain-main Yang Mulai Pangeran PARK CHANYEOL calon Putra Mahkota!" aku terkejut saat dia menyebut namaku dengan lengkap, darimana dia tahu namaku bahkan daritadi aku hanya diam, dan apa maksud dari 'yang mulia pangeran calon putra mahkota' itu?

"aku benar tidak tahu apa-apa! sekarang ku tanya, siapa namamu?" aku kembali dengan berani menjawab dia dan dia terlihat terkejut

"MWO? Kau bertanya nama seorang pengawal pribadimu dari kecil ini?" dia berucap dengan ekspresi tak pecaya -lagi. Aku sedikit ragu menjawabnya, takut menyinggung perasaannya. Tapi kuputuskan untuk berkata jujur.

"hm.. yaa" aku menjawab dengan pelan dan hati-hati

"namaku, Kim.."

"Kim?"

"Kim!"

"K..Kim?"

Aku mengenyit(?) bingung kenapa dia hanya menyebut Kim, dan dia terlihat jengkel –lagi dan kemudian menghela napas

"Kim Min.."

"Kim Min?"

"astaga, sebenarnya kau benaran lupa atau sedang pura-pura untuk menghindari pengangkatan sore ini huh?" dia menjambak rambutnya dan terlihat frustasi –lagi. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan pangeran 'ini' dalam kehidupan sehari-hari nya, dan aku mencoba menghibur orang yang didepan ku ini dengan mengucapkan kata yang dia sebut tadi

"Kim Min.." aku berpikir keras kata apa yang cocok dengan nama nya itu

"akhh" tapi tiba-tiba saja kepala ku terasa pusing dan berdenyut. Sontak namja itu langsung terlihat panik dan berteriak

"YAK PANGERAN! PENGAWAL! PANGGIL TABIB SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

"sepertinya yang mulia terkena benturan benda disaat dia terjatuh kedalam sungai sehingga dia mengalami lupa ingatan seperti ini"

" _kenapa dia bisa tahu aku jatuh ke sungai?"_

"tapi, aku tidak melihat ada bekas luka dikepala yang mulia sama sekali" sang tabib terlihat sedang keheranan dan namja bakpao –aku menyebutnya seperti itu karena aku tidak tahu nama aslinya- itu memicingkan matanya kearahku, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan polos

"aihs kau sungguh.. ughh pangeran" ucap namja bakpao itu 'gemas' dan kemudian dia menghela napasnya

"baiklah tabib, terima kasih" tabib mengangguk dan membungkuk kearahku dan namja itu, kemudian keluar dari ruangan

" _apa.. aku sedang syuting drama kolosal?"_ tiba-tiba pikiran seperti datang ke otak ku

" _tapi tidak ada kamera ataupun sutradara"_ aku menggeleng kecil dengan pikiran bodoh ini –lagi-

 _Puk_

Namja itu duduk ditepi kasur dan menatapku dengan serius.

"kau.. benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa pangeran?" tanyanya yang membuatku mengernyit bingung. Hey, aku bahkan tidak lupa ingatan sama sekali, aku masih sangat ingat siapa namaku –ini pasti-, darimana aku berasal, siapa orang tuaku, siapa orang yang memukulku kemarin, aku juga..blablabla, intinya aku masih 'sehat! Tapi kenapa dia berkata seolah-olah aku melupakan semuanya? Tuhan, bantu aku!

"yak! Kau melamun lagi pangeran"

"eh? Maaf"

Dia terdiam dan memperhatikanku dengan tajam. Aku menunduk –lagi karena tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya itu.

"kau benar tidak ingat apapun?" dia bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar hati-hati

Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kujawab? Aku mengingat semua tentang hidupku dari kecil sampai sekarang, aku seharusnya menjawab tidak. Tapi, keadaannya berbeda dan sangat sangat aneh sekarang, aku yang terbangun diruangan khas kerajaan jaman dulu, pakaian hanbok yang kupakai, namja berpipi gembil yang memanggilku pangeran, dan yang terparah dia berkata jika aku tidak ingat apapun.

" _apa...mungkin.. aku sedang bermimpi?"_ tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir itu. Ah iya benar, kenapa aku baru teringat tentang ini? Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya bermimpi. Saat ini aku sedang bermimpi kembali kemasa lalu, dan aku sepertinya adalah seorang pangeran dalam mimpi ini. Mimpi yang indah.

"ya" jawabku dengan ragu

".." dia terdiam

"sungguh?" dia bertanya lagi

"ya, aku tidak ingat apapun" dan setelah itu dia menghela napasnya

"baiklah terserah pangeran saja. Namaku Kim Minseok, pengawal pribadimu, dan sekarang kau pergilah mandi pangeran" ucap nya, setelah itu dia keluar dari ruangan dan kemudian masuklah beberapa wanita yang mungkin pelayan itu yang menuntunku ketempat mandi.

* * *

 **For You**

* * *

Chanyeol dibawa kesalah satu permandian khusus para anak-anak lelaki dari petinggi dalam kerajaan yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui apa sebutannya. Chanyeol dibuat terkejut setengah mati disaat para dayang hendak membuka pakaiannya dan reflek berteriak

"YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Para dayang langsung menunduk ketakutan karena suara teriakan pangerannya itu

"maafkan kami yang mulia, biasanya yang mulia lah yang menyuruh kami membukakan pakaian yang mulia"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan wajah nya terlihat memerah mendengar pernyataan dari salah satu dayang itu. Sontak dia merapatkan kembali tali dipinggangnya yang sempat terbuka tadi.

" _astaga kenapa mimpi ini memalukan sekali eoh?"_

"m-mulai sekarang aku akan membuka pakaian ku sendiri" pinta Chanyeol sedikit terbata karena masih malu dengan kata-kata dayang itu.

"sekarang kalian keluarlah" perintah Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh para dayang itu, dan mereka berjalan mundur kemudian membungkuk dan keluar dari area permandian.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan perintah pertamanya tadi –menyuruh para dayang keluar- karena biasanya dia tidak pernah memerintah orang lain.

" _ah tapi ini kan mimpi bukan? Jadi tak apa memerintah orang lain sesekali"_ Chanyeol terkekeh dengan pikirannya itu.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan satu persatu lapisan pakaian piyama kerajaannya itu. Chanyeol pun topless dan hanya menyisakan celana untuk menutupi area pribadinya. *ngetik sambil ngiler xD*

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan sambil mengamati isi ruangan permandian ini. Ruangan mandi ini cukup mewah dimata Chanyeol, disana ada 2kolam, yaitu kolam utama dan kolam biasa. Tempat ini memanjang menghadap ke kolam utama. Dan juga ada beberapa pajangan langka yang pernah dia lihat dimuseum.

Saat Chanyeol sampai dikolam utama, mata Chanyeol menangkap setumpuk baju dipinggir kolam.

"baju siapa itu?" "ah mungkin ada orang yang tidak sengaja meninggalkannya disini setelah mandi"

Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan kemudian mulai masuk kedalam kolam. Kolam utama langsung menghadap kearah luar langit tanpa atap dan dibatasi oleh batu-batu besar. Dan beruntungnya pagi ini cuacanya sangat bagus dan hangat jadi Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya sangat rileks setelah memasuki kolam itu.

"ahh~ aku jadi ingin tidak bangun dari tidurku karena mimpi menyenangkan ini"

Chanyeol duduk dipinggir kolam dangkal itu. Dia memejamkan matanya meresapi kehangatan yang menenangkan dari air kolam ini. Sejak dia remaja dia sudah sangat jarang bisa berendam dengan air hangat seperti ini. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat senang saat ini. Semua ini terasa begitu nyata tapi bagi Chanyeol ini tetaplah hanya sebuah mimpi indah. Ahh, kau hanya belum sadar pangeran Park~

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

Telinga peri Chanyeol menangkap sebuah suara aneh. Sontak saja dia langsung membuka matanya dan berwaspada melihat sekelilingnya. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya.

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

Suara itu berasal dari tengah kolam!

" _sial, apa itu?"_

Dengan takut-takut Chanyeol berjalan sangat pelan kearah suara itu berasal, tengah kolam. Saat sudah lumayan dekat dengan suara itu, dia melihat ada gelembung-gelembung muncul ke permukaan kolam dari asal suara itu.

DEG

DEG

" _sehabis ini aku pasti akan langsung terbangun dari mimpi indah ini"_

Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya kearah gelembung-gelembung itu. Dan ..

 _BYAARRRR_

"HWAAAAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

 **For You**

* * *

Setelah berbicara dengan abeoji, aku segera pergi kepermandian. Aku ingin tampil tampan dan wangi dihadapan pujaan hatiku nanti, jadi aku akan mempersiapkannya dari pagi sekarang. Setelah aku sampai dipermandian, disana tidak ada orang sama sekali, langsung saja kulepas semua pakaianku dan menyisakan dalaman(?) hitam tipis dan celanaku. Dengan riang aku memasuki kolam karena pagi ini terasa sangat cerah dan hangat.

"uhhh, airnya hangat sekali"

Aku tersenyum senang setelah kaki ku berdiri diatas kolam dangkal itu. Aku berjalan ketengah-tengah kolam dan mendongakan kepalaku kearah matahari dengan mata terpejam. Sangat hangat. Dari kecil aku memang sangat menyukai matahari pagi yang hangat, tapi untuk pagi hari ini entah kenapa aku merasa berkali lipat sangat menyukai kehangatannya. Mungkinkah ini efek akan bertemu pujaan hati?

Setelah beberapa saat aku merasakan hangatnya sang surya pagi ini, aku langsung menceburkan diriku kedalam kolam. Ini adalah kebiasaanku sejak dulu. Aku sangat pandai mengatur nafasku lama dalam air sehingga aku bisa terbaring didasar kolam dangkal seperti ini.

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

"-lian lakukan?"

Aku bangun dari dalam air setelah mendengar samar-samar suara orang dari arah pintu masuk. Mungkin ada yang akan datang? Aku diam sejenak menunggu kehadiran orang itu, tapi setelah beberapa saat aku tidak mendengar suara apapun.

" _mungkin tidak jadi"_

Aku kembali masuk kedalam air. Cahaya diatas langit begitu terang. Para peramal memang sangat hebat dalam menentukan hari-hari penting seperti hari ini, hari pengangkatan calon putra mahkota. Hari ini dipilih karena kata peramal akan sangat cerah, hangat, dan terang, hal itu kelak mungkin akan menjadikan sikap calon putra mahkota menjadi raja yang baik, bijaksana, dan adil dimasa depan nanti.

Sebenarnya aku penasaran seperti apa wajah calon putra mahkota itu. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya 3 kali, disaat umur 7tahun dua kali dan umur 10tahun sekali. Tahun lahirku sama dengan calon putra mahkota, hanya berbeda bulan saja, yang berarti sekarang dia juga berumur 19tahun. Itu tandanya aku sudah 9tahun tidak melihat wajahnya sama sekali. Kudengar dari para dayang-dayang yang pernah melayaninya, dia itu sangat tampan, tapi dia juga sangat nakal dan susah diatur. Aku semakin penasaran dengan calon putra mahkota –yang katanya- tampan tapi nakal itu. Aku jadi sedikit ragu dengan masa depan kerajaan ini jika hal itu benar.

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak sabar untuk nanti sore. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan perempuan yang membuat jantungku berdebar. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum memikirkannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada pergerakan air disekitarku.

" _mungkin daun jatuh"_

Aku mencoba tidak perduli dan kembali memikirkan dia.

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

Tapi, pergerakan itu terasa semakin kuat. Aku membuka mataku dan langsung bangun dari dalam kolam.

 _BYAARRRR_

"HWAAAAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Orang itu berteriak dan reflek aku juga terkejut dan berteriak. Tapi sialnya, aku terkejut hingga tergelincir.

"YAAAKKK"

 _Grep_

* * *

 **For You**

* * *

"YAAAKKK"

 _Grep_

Tangan Chanyeol memeluk badan –ramping- Baekhyun yang sedikit lagi akan terjatuh. Baekhyun pun reflek memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat saking terkejutnya. Akhirnya pun, mereka berdua saling beradu pandang dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dan posisi yang intim seperti ini.

DEG

DEG

DEG

" _mata yang sangat indah" –Park Chanyeol_

" _tubuhnya hangat sekali" –Byun Baekhyun_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Hayyy :D maap kelamaan update nya hehehe smoga masih pada nungguin :'v

Cuman mau blg, makasih buat yang udah kasih review di chp kmrin 3 hehehe

Next chp, diusahain bisa update 2minggu sekali *aminnn* ngomong" chp ini mirip yah sama Moon Lovers? *peaceout*

Last, bolehkan nulis review kalian di kotak review yang kosong itu? :D

See you next chp~

x.o.x.o

Hyewon


End file.
